My Story
by ephemeral visions
Summary: Ever wonder what Yuna's thoughts were on her journey? Basically FFX from Yuna's POV
1. The Beginning

This is my third fanfic, but my first story that isn't a one-shot. Anyway, please comment! If I don't get any comments, I'm going to assume no one likes the story, and give up on it.  
*BTW, I haven't played this game in a couple of years so some of the spelling might be wrong, along with some of the lines.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I smoothed out my hair. Really there wasn't anything to be nervous about. Many people had come in and out of the temples, becoming full-fledged summoners in a matter of days. I even had Lulu and Wakka supporting me, always. Then of course there was Kimahri, my loyal guardian. They why was I so scared? Of course, occasionally there had been apprentices that had not had the strength to become a summoner. But, I had completed all my training and… I know I will make it. I have to. To make my father proud, to make all of Spira happy. Yes, I know I can do it.

I stepped outside and took another deep breath. It was barely after midnight, but I had to start soon. The earlier I start praying, the sooner I can go and save Spira.

"Yuna!" I looked up startled, and saw Lulu motioning me to hurry. I started running towards the temple. Lulu ushered me inside and I walked inside slowly, slowly looking at the large statues; including Lady Yunalesca (the summoner I was named after) and… my father. I felt tears pooling in my eyes, and quickly brushed them away before any could escape.

I could feel Lulu's hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled bravely for her. I think she could tell it was all for show but she nodded anyway.

The priest walked in from the other room and noticed me. He then started walking towards me and bowed down in the position of prayer.

"Welcome. You wish to complete your training?"

I nodded quickly, then ,remembering the formalities, bowed down in the same position and said, "My sole wish is to become a summoner and save Spira from its sorrow with the guidance of Yevon."

He nodded and led me towards the stairs.

"Up through there is the Cloister of Trials, are you and your guardians ready?"

I turned towards my ever loyal friends, and they looked back with encouraging expressions on their faces.

Wakka enthusiastically asked, "Let's do this thing, ya?" Lulu rolled her eyes at him being so jovial at the temple. I had to giggle at the familiar scene.

Kimahri then walked up to me and spoke, "Yuna ready, Kimahri ready."

I smiled at them all and turned back to the priest and told him that we were ready.

We walked inside the Closter of Trials and I picked up the first sphere. In my training they said to place it somewhere. But where?

Wakka walked over to another sphere and tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled again, clearly aggravated. Soon he started pulling with all his strength, and fell when he lost his grip. I started giggling then. I know it was rude but I couldn't help it.

Lulu, however, didn't find it amusing. She sighed loudly and sharply remarked, "Honestly Wakka, use some common sense, or don't expect to make it too far as a guardian."

Eventually we made it through the Cloister of Trials. I walked up towards the stairs and Wakka started to speak.

"Oh man, the boys are waiting for me." He scratched his head, unsure of what to do.

Lulu walked up to him and spoke in an irritated voice, "If blitzball is more important than defeating Sin, go."

Wakka didn't seem too happy about the accusation. He spoke louder, "Of course Yuna is more important than a ball game, but… Chappou made me promise him… that Besaid would win the cup, at least once…"

The prominent scowl on Lulu's face completely disappeared, and I knew why. I remembered Chappou; easy-going, light-hearted-- so similar to Wakka. Not surprising since they were brothers. But Lulu, they were going to get married, until… he was killed by Sin.

I couldn't stand this anymore, the last thing we needed was more sadness around us. I ran up to Wakka.

"Go Wakka, its alright. I'll be fine. Go win the tournament for all of us."

He glanced up, surprised and hesitantly asked, "You sure?"

I nodded, "Absolutely."

He glanced around, "Lu? Kimahri?"

They both nodded in response. He almost jumped up in excitement and told them to call him if there was any trouble. The he walked out of the room.

It made me happy to see him so excited, and I truly hoped the Aurochs would win this year.

"Yuna." Lulu's voice brought me back to the situation at hand. I nodded and slowly went up the stairs.

My hands felt sweaty and my heart was pounding. What if I couldn't do it? What if the Fayth didn't accept to aid me?

The door opened and I stepped inside. There in front of me, was the forever frozen body of an aeon. I thought about the people who gave their lives to fight Sin. I thought about the summoners who had died for peace in Spira. I thought about the guardians who had given their lives for their summoners. Then I thought about the millions of people, suffering and dying everyday. I could almost imagine their smiles, after another Calm came. Finally, I thought about my guardians, my friends, the ones who would be by my side forever.

That was what gave me the strength to continue.

I knelt down in the position of prayer and concentrated fully on the aeon. Hours could have passed and I was barely aware of it. The only thing that concerned me at the moment was the aeon answering my prayer.

A young woman, almost ghost-like finally appeared before me.

She spoke in a clear and firm voice, "I have heard your plea young summoner, is this your heart's true desire?"

"Yes"

She bowed as she said, "Then I will help you to the best of my ability." And with that, she disappeared. Finally, I could feel her spirit enter within me, giving me the ability to harness her powers.

Finally, when it was all over, I was overjoyed with relief. I had done it! I was a summoner! But as I stood up, I realized how weak I was. I never realized joining with an aeon took so much of your strength away.

I hope no one was too worried, it did seem that a lot of time had passed. I started walking towards the entrance leaning heavily against the walls. My head was still spinning as the door opened and I walked outside.

I was barely aware of people at the bottome of the stairs, before I had to nothing to hold on to, and started falling forward. Then, just as I was about to tumble to the bottom, Kimahri jumped forward and caught me. He looked at me, his eyes asking if I was okay, and I nodded, assuring him I was fine.

I flipped my hair out of the way to get a clear view of the room, when I saw someone else there; a young man who looked about my age. He had hair as light and blond as the sun, and his eyes, they were the color of the ocean! I could feel him gazing up at me, and before I could blush, I burst out with my exciting news.

"I've done it! I have become a summoner!"

* * *

So what did you think of the first chapter? Good? Terrible? Please comment!


	2. Meeting Him

As we walked through the temple, I ran up to Wakka to ask who the new boy was.

Wakka shrugged his shoulders and said, "Beats me. Me and the boys found him floating in the sea while we were training. It looks like he was near Sin's toxin."

"Does he remember who he is or where he came from?"

"He started ramblin' about Zanarkand. Sayin' he was part of the Blitz team there." Wakka started laughing about the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

Zanarkand? The city of the dead. They say its only ruins now, and that nobody lives there anymore… Except I knew someone who does… or did.

I remember meeting Sir Jecht as if it were only yesterday. My Father was preparing to embark on his pilgrimage, and needed Guardians. There was Sir Auron of course, and at the time it seemed enough, but when news was sent through Spira about a man claiming to be from Zanarkand, my Father set off to meet him.

They returned to Bevelle once more, so my Father could say goodbye to me. At the time I didn't understand why he was saying such a sad farewell to me. Me, being only seven years old, didn't know anything about the fate of the summoners. That was when he introduced me to his final Guardian, Sir Jecht; the blitzball player from Zanarkand.

I remember him saying that he had a son about my age, and when the journey was over we could meet. He then proceeded to tell me all kinds of wondrous stories about his home, which delighted me. He spoke of a city that people from Spira could only dream about.

"Yuna." Kimahri's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I realized what I was supposed to do.

To show that I had become a summoner, I must summon my aeon.

I took a few steps forward, while the people crowed around behind me. I waited patiently for everyone else, and when Wakka shouted that they were ready, I nodded.

I raised up my staff, and slowly brought it close to me; concentrating on summoning my new aeon. Then I took a step back with one foot, and raised my arms; calling Valefor.

Then, in a burst of lights, my new aeon shot down from the sky and gracefully landed a few feet away from me.

I was ecstatic that I had done it right, and I took a few steps forward towards the aeon; looking at its brilliantly colored feathers. I heard a few people from the crowd gasp, and I took a few steps, slowly, towards Valefor.

I could feel the gentleness and kindness from the aeon, and I started to stroke it, grateful.

The crowd proceeded to start clapping and cheering; and Wakka and Lulu ran up to me, praising my accomplishment. I could see the happiness and new found hope in everyone's eyes, and became determined to keep it there.

I called Valefor back, and went into Lulu's hut to take a little nap. When I closed my eyes, I dreamed of the blond-haired boy.

When I awoke it was night time, and as I stepped outside I looked up into the starry night, thinking of all the past summoners before me.

Lulu walked towards me and spoke in a quiet voice, "Yuna, you know that some of the villagers will want to talk to you. So you best be prepared."

I nodded with a smile and walked over to a small group of elderly villagers. Upon seeing me come, they all got up and bowed addressing me as 'Lady Yuna' and inviting me to sit with them.

It felt silly to be addressed with 'Lady' in front of my name. I knew it was a customary sign of respect, but still. I preferred plain old Yuna.

One woman gave me a cup of tea, and proceeded to tell me all about the wily merchants roaming Spira.

As I listened to her speak of her experiences in Spira, I heard the Aurochs chanting 'Victory' over and over again.

I looked over at the crowd and saw the blond boy there. I noticed him looking at me and he had a slightly curious look on his face. The Aurochs seemed livelier than ever, probably thanks to his encouragement. When I saw him looking at me again, I smiled.

A few moments later, I saw him walk towards me. The villagers, however, were **not** pleased.

"You heathen!"

"Stay away from the summoner!"

"You're a bad man!"

I got up, setting my cup down, and the one of the villagers said, "Lady Yuna, be careful!"

I gave a small smile and replied, "But, it was really my fault to begin with." That was actually true. Had I not taken so long to become a full-fledged summoner, no one would have felt the need to become worried. Actually, the thought of a complete stranger to this town, being worried about a summoner that he's never met was a bit odd. But kind nonetheless.

I walked up to him, and took a long look at him for the first time. He had a deep tan, the complete opposite of my pale skin. He also had strange looking clothes on. There was a large symbol on his pants, and on the chain he wore around his neck. I realized, after a moment, that Sir Jecht wore the same symbol! Perhaps it has something to do with Zanarkand?

I then introduced myself, "I'm Yuna. Thank you so much for your help earlier."

He scratched the back of his head and took on a slightly embarrassed tone, "I'm sorry about that. Wasn't that… Wasn't I not supposed too… Guess I… kind of overreacted." He seemed embarrassed that he might have offended me as well.

I shook my head, "Oh no. I was… over confident." I looked down, a little embarrassed myself. I should have remained calm and neutral the who time.

He seemed to sense that I was embarrassed, and changed to topic. "I saw that aeon thing. That's amazing!" He spoke with an excited tone, and his kind comment got me excited as well.

"Really? Do you think, that I could become High Summoner?" I asked this a little shyly, normally I wasn't so bold with people, but he seemed… different, and I don't think he really minded.

He nodded in response, and made me so happy. I don't even know why. Everyone on this island believed that I would become High Summoner, but it didn't mean the same thing to me. His opinion was important to me. He had a certain playfulness, and relaxed personality that no one else in Spira did.

Before I could continue on with my thoughts, a small child from the group of villagers ran up to me, and said, "Lady Yuna, come play with me some more."

I nodded in response, and while the child ran back to the group, I started to close the conversation.

"So, tomorrow then."

He seemed confused. "Tomorrow?"

"We're going on the same boat, aren't we?" I did hope so.

"Oh, really?" He seemed happy about it too, and that made me smile.

"We can talk more." I wanted to ask him so many things about his home.

He nodded in agreement and raised up his right hand. Maybe that was his way of saying good night?

I started to walk away, then suddenly turned and said, "You can tell me all about Zanarkand."

From what Wakka had said, every time he spoke of Zanarkand, he was said to be crazy. But I believed him. I knew there was a Zanarkand, full of people and lights. I had proof. Sir Jecht.

After a little while the villagers began to go into their tents and go to sleep, but not before bidding me goodnight. I bid them goodnight as well, and walked towards the cliff, high above the beach below.

I stared up into the stars, thinking about my father. I wonder if this is what he felt like when he was leaving Bevelle to go on his pilgrimage.

I heard footsteps and turned to see Kimahri walk up next to me.

Kimahri. My devoted guardian. My dear friend. He had always protected me, since I was a little girl. He never spoke much, but that didn't matter. I knew that if there was ever a problem, Kimahri would help me. He was there for me when I understood that my father had died to save Spira. He was there for me when he brought me to Besaid for the first time. And he was here with me now, when I was about to embark on a long and perilous journey.

Kimahri spoke then, "Long journey ahead. Yuna need sleep."

I smiled and nodded. I walked towards Lulu's hut.

After I took my jewelry and sleeves off, I said a prayer for all my friends, and for the strength to save Spira. I laid down on the bed, closed my eyes, and dreamed of the long road that lay ahead.


	3. The Journey Starts

Sorry it took a while! I haven't gotten a chance to finish this until today.

* * *

I hurriedly packed up all the gifts for the temples that I had purchased. I finally packed up the case nice and tightly, and sat down on . I looked at everything around me, and smiled. I could still remember myself as a small child, running around carefree. Well, almost carefree.

It was before I knew of what Sin had done to Spira. It was before I knew what people had to do to save Spira. It was before I became a summoner.

As selfish as it is, I still longed for the days where the was no burden upon my shoulders. Back when I could run, play, swim, and laugh to my heart's content.

Now, I have to journey through Spira, join with the Aeons and sacrifice myself, for everyone else's happiness.

I mentally scolded myself, how could I think such things when people were dying in the streets daily? I know its worth it, to see those hopeful smiles; that was worth anything.

I got up quickly, realizing that I had taken too long, ad proceeded to drag the heavy suitcase through the temple. I set up the suitcase next to the entrance of the temple and ran back to the priest, bowing down when I reached him.

He spoke in a gentle and reassuring voice, "I now my Lady will bring us the next Calm."

I rose, slowly and smiled. "I will do my best."

He nodded and I rushed out, dragging my suitcase.

When I finally got outside, I saw Lulu and Wakka talking to the blond boy, as he gazed admiringly at a sword. With a gasp, I realized it was Chappou's sword! I looked down solemnly, remembering Chappou.

He was so kind and confident. I remember that day, the day Chappou left. Lulu had a worried look on her face, but she was still hopeful. Wakka was a little mad that day, but worried too. I remember when we heard the news. About Sin's attack on the Djose shore, leaving no one alive.

I cried all day when I heard, but no one else did. Wakka had his face set in a grim line, and he didn't seem himself for weeks. But he eventually, somewhat, moved on. Lulu, however, didn't. She didn't cry that day, but from that day on, she never laughed, and barley ever smiled, and I knew it was for my sake.

I knew what Chappou meant to her. I knew what Chappou meant to all of us, and that's why I knew what that sword meant to Wakka.

Now that I think about it, this new boy looks a bit like Chappou. Maybe that's why Wakka feels close to him.

I walked further up the path and finally set the suitcase in front of me, when they noticed me coming.

Lulu had a half-smile on her face when she said, "You really don't need all that luggage."

"They're not really my things. They're gifts, for the temples we're to visit."

Wakka's face grew serious, "This isn't a vacation, Yuna."

I spoke softly, mostly to myself, "I guess… I guess you're right." In my heart I knew he was right. I hadn't really given much serious thought to the end of my journey in a while. I also knew that it was best to travel light, to make the trip easier.

I walked towards them, leaving the presents behind.

Wakka spoke with a confident voice, "Okay, off we go!" Then the three of them proceed on the entrance of the village, waiting for me.

I slowly looked around at the village. I looked at everything, from the clouds to the flowers, trying to soak it all in one last time. I turned towards the temple and bowed down, saying good-bye to the home I loved, and would never see again.

I turned again and walked up to join the group, exiting the village.

I saw Lulu standing near the edge of the precipice, gazing down at the village, which seemed so tiny from up here. I walked up to join her.

She spoke in a serious but patient voice, "Take your time."

I looked at the village, and the trees, and everything I could see. I wondered, did my Father do this? Did he feel a deep sadness, leaving his home? I wish I could speak to him one more time, just to ask him of these things.

The blond boy interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Let's get going man."

Wakka answered him in a serious tone, "We're going to wait."

I turned around and walked forward.

"Are you ready?" Wakka asked.

I nodded and walked on, with my guardians following behind me. We eventually came to a small monument. The blond boy seemed confused, and while Wakka explained what we were doing, I knelt down praying for a safe journey to Kilika. I prayed Sin would not harm us, and I prayed for all of us to make it to Kilika.

Wakka got up and stated, "That should do it!"

_He_ then got up, clearly excited to be leaving, and started running. He was well ahead of us, when I heard a loud noise, alongside a deep roar. I knew it had to be Kimahri, but what would make him roar like that? Surely it wasn't the blond boy?

Wakka started running up the path, with me and Lulu hurrying along beside him.

When we reached them, it looked like they were in a battle. He was armed with Chappou's sword, grasping it carefully, while staring at Kimahri. Kiimahri was crouched down, spear in hand, ready to attack.

Wakka yelled out, "That's enough!"

Kimahri looked up for a second, and straightened out. Wakka walked towards the blond boy, and Kimahri put his spear away, and walked away towards the beach.

He visibly loosened and relaxed, then asked in an irritated tone, "What's with that guy?"

He seemed aggravated, but not for too long, mostly he just seemed confused. I knew Kimahri was just protecting me though, he only wanted to make sure this new visitor was not a threat to my safety.

Lulu answered him in a calm voice, "Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso Tribe. He's learned the fiend's way of fighting."

He crossed his arms and said sarcastically, "That's not what I meant."

"He's another of Yuna's Guardians," said Wakka.

He replied by saying, "Huh?"

I started laughing then, maybe because of how everyone seemed to be intimidated by him, when really he was a gentle being.

I walked up to him, smiling and said, "Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." That was very true, Kimahri said very few words, and only when he felt it necessary.

Wakka nodded in agreement, and I added, "But, he has protected me since I was a child!"

He seemed to understand now, why Kimahri was with us on this journey. Why he was important to me.

We walked onwards, getting closer to the beach, when a fiend appeared!

A flying fiend. That would be Wakka's area of expertise. But when I started to step back, Wakka called me over. I ran up to swap places with the blond boy.

Wakka spoke excitedly, "You're first real battle! Let's see some style!"

"Show us what your training has taught you, Yuna. " Lulu added.

"Okay!"

I carefully concentrated on the Aeon I had received yesterday, and called it forth. Valefor appeared before in me in a flurry of lights and I asked it to attack the fiend. After a few more seconds, the fiend had been destroyed, and Valefor posed victoriously. I smiled and called the Aeon back.

We finally reached the docks, where the ferry was waiting. All the villagers of Besaid were standing there on the docks, waiting to say goodbye. I got onto the ship after the Aurochs got on, and I went to the edge looking at all the villagers.

Many of the children were very sad, and the elders had sad but hopeful expressions on their faces. I waved to all of them, and when I saw one child crying and I waved goodbye to him, smiling at him. He waved back, and I knelt in the position of prayer, and said Good bye to them.

I would probably never see them again, but what mattered was how happy they would be when Sin was gone. That was what gave me the strength to say good bye to my home and the people I had grown to care for. Farewell Besaid.

* * *

Okay so I'm sorry about how I keep referring to Tidus as 'the blond boy' or 'the new boy,' but I just don't know what else to call him without using his name.  
And btw, when I write 'he' or 'him' in italics, I'm talking about Tidus. Review please! : )


	4. Sin's Attack

Chapter 4! I love reviews!!!!!

* * *

Since it was a bit of a while until we would reach Kilika, I decided to rest a bit. I went inside the cabin that the captain had set up for me, and I laid down on the bed. But I just couldn't get to sleep. There was something worrying me, something I didn't understand. I just had a bad feeling about something that was going to happen.

I sat up on the bed and took a drink of water from the cup sitting there on the table. That was silly of course. Nothing bad was going to happen, the captain would make sure of that. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and got up.

We must be getting closer to Kilika, so I went outside to take a look. I also knew that there would be a crowd, waiting to speak with me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Its not that I didn't want to talk with them, its just that… well… I'm not a very good public speaker. I get shy too often; not a very good quality to have.

Oh well, it can't be helped. I closed the door and stepped onto the deck. Kimahri walked up to me, ready to guard me. Though it wasn't really necessary, it was a Guardian's duty.

I smiled at him and said, "Let's go and see what the others are doing."

He nodded, and motioned for me to lead the way. As we walked up to the front of the ship, I saw Wakka and the Aurochs practicing for the big game with Lulu watching them.

I started laughing when the Aurochs began to goof around and Wakka scolded them. They really were like a group of brothers, with Wakka as the oldest. I knew how much they admired Wakka.

After their training ended and they began to separate, I started walking towards the front of the ship.

I heard a sound as I was walking, and turned around to the right to see _him_ there. He was looking at me through a pair of binoculars, and standing close to a rather irritated man. I smiled and waved at him. When he saw me waving, he put the binoculars down, and waved back at me.

When I reached the front of the ship, the Aurochs and crew noticed me, and came up to form a group around me. Kimahri stood to the side, watching everything.

One man from the crew asked a question, "Lady Summoner, you will… save us, won't you?"

"Of course Lady Yuna's going to save us! Why would you even ask such a thing?" Jassu retorted back.

I calmly answered back to the man, "Rest assured, I will do everything I can to rid Spira of Sin, and bring the next Calm."

He bowed down and said, "Thank you, Lady Summoner."

I nodded, and the crew started murmuring among themselves, and one said, "The ship needs attending to, we beg your leave my Lady."

I nodded and said, "Of course."

The crowd dispersed and I walked up to the very front of the ship. I looked out into the ocean, and let my mind wander. The sea was so calm and soothing right now. The complete opposite of Sin.

Sin was always rumored to be lurking in the depths of the oceans, waiting for people to pass by so it could kill them. Surely we would be safe from Sin? At least for now.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around, expecting to see Kimahri. I was surprised to see the blond boy walking up to me. I moved over, making room for him to stand there.

He walked up and joined me in looking out at the sea. He stretched out, and I searched through my mind to find something to say. Normally I wasn't so timid around people, but he was… different. I tried to think of something polite to say, so as not to offend him or anything.

Eventually I simply commented about what I thought of the wind. "The wind… it's nice."

He made a sound in agreement, and a few moments later started laughing. I realized how silly I was being. He struck as the kind of person who really didn't have much of a care for formalities, and I started laughing because that was exactly what I was doing!

After the laughter ended, there was another silence. I took this opportunity to ask him the questions, that I had yesterday.

He turned his head to me when I started to ask, "You're a blitz ball player, aren't you? From Zanarkand, right?"

"You hear that from Wakka?" He asked me.

"Mm-hmm."

He turned and leaned against the edge, and said unhappily, "Wakka doesn't believe me at all."

He seemed sad about something. Maybe he was homesick? I know I was.

I stepped back and said quietly, "But I believe you!" I knew that this Zanarkand he spoke of had to exist. Even Sir Jecht said it was so.

He seemed confused as to why _I_ believed him, as opposed to everyone else.

I continued by telling him what Sir Jecht had told me, "I have heard in Zanarkand, there is a great stadium all lit up, even at night! Great Blitz ball tournaments are held there, and the stands are always full!"

He walked up to me quickly and asked me, "How do you know that?"

I answered by telling him of Sir Jecht, "A man named Jecht told me. He was my Father's Guardian."

Shock was written all over his face, and I didn't understand. Did he know of Sir Jecht?

Then an expression of annoyance and anger passed his features. He explained by saying, "My Father… his name is Jecht."

That, of course, did shock me. He was Sir Jecht's son!

"Amazing!" I bowed down, in respect, and continued, "You know, our meeting like this must be the blessing of Yevon!"

He replied, unconvinced, "Sounds like him, but it can't be him."

"Why not?"

"My old man, he died. Ten years ago, off the coast of Zanarkand." He seemed a little sad about admitting this, but mostly angry. Why would he be angry?

I turned around and softly said, "I'm sorry." I know how it feels to lose your Father, the pain, and unimaginable loneliness. Without Kimahri, I never would have gotten through it.

He continued on saying, "He went out to sea for training one day… and never came back… And no one's seen him since then."

I turned around, gasping, "Why, that's the day that Jecht came to Spira!"

He turned around surprised and confused. I could hardly believe it all myself!

"Its true! I first met Jecht ten years and three months ago!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Then, more quietly, I told him why I remembered that day, "I remember, that was the day my Father left."

I looked at him, and asked, "The date fits, doesn't it?"

He gave a small nervous laugh, probably thinking I wasn't serious, and then asked, "Yeah, but, how would he get here?"

"You're here, are you not?" I asked him.

He turned towards me, and started gazing at me. I smiled timidly and gave a small laugh before I could blush. His eyes still had questions about whether this was true, and I nodded.

Then, suddenly, there was a great blow to the boat, causing it to tip to the side abruptly. I lost my balance and fell down, and was about to slide down when he grabbed my hand.

I looked around for a second and saw the others grabbing onto things, and rolling around while the ship was rocking.

There was another blow to the ship, and it abruptly tipped to the other side, swinging me along. Due to that quick swing, his grip was loosening on my hand, and eventually I lost his grip and started sliding backwards.

He yelled after me, and I started screaming; scared I was going to fall to my death in the waters below. Before I could fall off though, Kimahri ran up to me and held me securely to the ship.

There was only one thing that could have dealt such a mighty blow to a ship like this… And up it appeared before us, out of the water.

"Sin!" cried one man from the crew.

The Aurochs came up to the front of the ship to see it, while the crew ran forward.

I stared at Sin for a few seconds, thinking of all the destruction that this creature had caused and I felt a great desire to stop it.

One man from the crew ran up in front of me and positioned a weapon that shot harpoons, towards Sin.

Wakka yelled out, "What do you think you're doing?! Stick a harpoon in it, and we'll all get dragged under!"

One man answered back, "Sin is going for Kilika, we gotta distract it!"

The man in front of me spoke apologetically, "Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Summoner!"

I nodded, reassuring him it was alright. The people of Kilika's safety was much more important than my own. I didn't want any deaths today. I wanted no suffering today.

The man proceeded by shooting two harpoons into Sin. Now, every time Sin moved, the boat moved along with it. I ran up, staff in hand, along with my guardians, ready to fight Sin.

After a long and tiresome battle, we finally drove Sin away. When the fight was over, Kimahri was shielding me with his arm, and everyone else was crouched down. After it became silent, I walked forward, slowly, towards the front of the ship, looking around for _him_, but I couldn't find him. No! He couldn't be… Not Sir Jecht's son!

I saw Wakka looking around nervously and anxiously for him also. When he couldn't find him, he looked into the sea, and jumped in. I gasped and tried to follow him, but Kimahri stopped me. I looked down into the water, and silently prayed for their safe return.

I looked down into the sea once more, and saw Pyreflies swirling upwards into the sky. There must have been a fiend down there. After what seemed like and eternity later, they appeared before us, while we struggled to get them on the ship.

I saw that _he_ was hurt, so I knelt down to where he lay, and I cast a healing spell on him. After I did so, I saw giant tidal waves coming from the ocean. Everywhere were people running, screaming, an drowning in the water. The village was being ripped apart, until finally Sin turned and disappeared into the sunset.

As I looked out into the water once more, I saw a blitz ball floating along.

Men, Women, Children… their lives were all cut short because of this… monster…

I felt such a heavy grief in my heart, but also a burning flame of anger. That was what gave me the determination to do what I had to.

I looked into the blood red sun and said what I must do.

"I will defeat Sin… I must defeat Sin."


	5. The Sending

So sorry for the long wait!!! Here is chapter 5, and proof that I'm not dead ; )

* * *

When the ship finally landed, I rushed down to the docks below to introduce myself, and offer my services. It was the least I could do.

When I reached the docks, I saw two people there; a man and a woman. They had sad and scared looks on their faces, and I knew I had to help them.

"Greetings," I said while bowing down, "I am the Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid."

Surprise colored her voice as she spoke, "M'lady Summoner!"

I continued on by offering my aid, "If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending."

The man spoke then, with relief in his voice, "Thanks be to ye!"

The woman added, with a worried tone, "Our loved ones… we feared they might become fiends!"

"Please, take me to them." I asked politely.

They nodded and led me to where they bodies were resting. One man walked up to me, and explained that they had just laid the bodies to rest, so I had time to send them. I nodded and he thanked me, and walked away.

I looked out into the water, where the caskets were clearly visible. I knew the day would come when I had to perform a sending… but I had no idea it would be so soon.

Actually…I had somehow made myself temporarily forget about the sending. It was not something that someone would want to think about anyway.

Children were lying in some of those caskets! Some no older than four or five. Their lives cut short, because of Sin.

I couldn't even bring myself to be angry anymore. It felt as if there was a heavy weight pressing down upon my heart. I looked around the people gathered around the water, somber expressions on their faces.

I hope I could do this correctly. No…I would do this correctly. This was not the time or place for foolish insecurities. I took a deep breath and stepped onto the water.

Did my Father feel this way before his first sending? Was he as…sad?

Before I knew it, I had reached the center of the circle of caskets.

I stood there for a few moments, thinking of all the miserable souls robbed of their lives. It wasn't fair… These people could have had full and happy lives, but because of Sin, that chance was stolen from them.

I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek, as I looked up into the sky. I brought out my staff, closed my eyes, and thought of the peace that the departed would feel after I sent them.

Then I began the dance.

Each turn, each jump, each twirl of my staff was a specially designed move. Just one mistake would make the whole sending a failure. I couldn't let that happen, so I concentrated on what I'd been taught.

As I began quickly spinning my staff in front of me, Pyreflies started to gather together, up from the water. They spun together quickly, creating a great surge of water, which lifted me up higher as I continued the sending.

I heard people crying as I began reaching the end of my dance. This was their final good-bye to their loved ones.

As I finished spinning, I lifted up my staff, and then pointed it downwards, towards the now empty bodies.

Eventually, the Pyreflies dispersed, and the water came back down to the normal level.

The Sending was over.

I walked back towards the docks, and saw people comforting each other. Even though they were gone to begin with, I couldn't help but feel a certain sense of guilt for making it final.

When I reached the docks, I saw Kimahri standing there at the corner. I looked at him, and nodded. I took a step forward, and suddenly, a crowd of villagers around my age gathered around me.

They all bowed down to me, and some told me that what I'd done was 'incredible' or 'amazing.'

I smiled and nodded to all of them, but felt a great hollowness inside me. If only they knew what it felt like…To send away the dead, so that they will not harm the living.

There was nothing incredible about that.

Suddenly I heard _him_ speak rather loudly, asking Lulu a question, "The end? What's the end?"

All the villagers, including myself, turned around to look at him.

The end…The end of my pilgrimage. The beginning of the calm for Spira. The fateful end of all Summoners who succeeded on their journey.

The villagers all had disbelieving expressions on their faces, while he just looked curious and confused.

What a glorious, happy place his Zanarkand must be! No Summoners, no Guardians, no Aeons, no death…

Lulu sighed and threw up her arms in the air, "Until she defeats Sin."

She rushed towards me then, patting down my hair.

I hesitantly said, "I hope… I hope I did okay."

She gave me a reassuring smile, and said in a soft tone, "You did very well! They've reached the Farplane by now. But… no tears next time, hm?"

I gave a tiny smile, and nodded.

Lulu… she was the best big sister that I could have ever asked for. Sure she was a bit serious often, but I knew it was only because of the difficulties in her life.

And still she stood there stroking my hair, as I leaned in while she hugged me, understanding what I was feeling.

It felt so nice to have so many people by my side. Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka… and maybe this new boy too?

But for now, I just wanted to sleep, and forget what I'd seen. Hundreds of haunted faces, weeping for the ones that they have lost…

* * *

Review please!!!


	6. Kilika

That morning, as I brushed my hair, I began thinking about _him_. The night before was when I started seriously thinking about asking him to be my Guardian.

He showed promise in battle, and he was Sir Jecht's son. People always spoke of how great my father's Guardians were. Surely his son would have inherited that skill?

But it was more than that… I somehow felt… safe in his presence. I know it sounds silly, but it was true. I don't even know why I felt this way…

Maybe I was being too hasty… It was, of course, _his_ choice in the end. I might be mistaken, but… he didn't seem too fond of speaking about his father.

Maybe he was just sad? No matter how happy I became whenever someone mentioned my father, I would always be sad. Knowing that I would never see him, or talk to him. Perhaps he felt the same way.

I looked outside at the sky, and saw the sun just beginning to rise. Most of Spira would still be asleep at this hour, but years of early morning training had changed my internal clock.

How would I ask him? I mustn't be too forward. Strange… but I felt a little nervous about this. No… not nervous… shy. I was always timid around strangers. He wasn't exactly a stranger anymore, but… there was just something about him.

He was handsome, no doubt about that. Messy hair that shone like the sun, piercing blue eyes, a carefree smile. I started blushing then… I shouldn't think of such things! I could feel the teenage girl in me sighing.

I stepped outside of the inn, and took a deep breath. The sky was beautiful, a vast arrange of colors across the sky. I heard saws and hammers at work, rebuilding their village.

I walked to the edge of the dock and saw Lulu sitting there, looking at the sunrise. She must have heard me approaching, because she turned around and smiled.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and then asked, "Where are the others."

"I expect Kimahri is already in the woods. The other two? Well they're probably still sleeping." She added the last bit, rolling her eyes.

I giggled and told her I'd meet her in the woods soon. I wanted to look around the town first.

I entered a shop, and the woman in charge was pacing around with a worried expression on her face. She heard the door open, and turned to face me.

With a gasp, she bowed down, "Oh! My Lady Summoner! What can I do for you today?"

I noticed that she still looked worried about something, and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, it's just that… my little sister. She went out to play yesterday, and I haven't seen her since." She finished quietly.

"You think she was…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I didn't want to think about a little girl being murdered by Sin.

"Her name wasn't announced on the list of the deceased, so I think she may be wandering somewhere, alone." She started playing with her bracelet, now with a scared expression on her face.

"I would go look for her," She continued, "But I can't afford to leave my shop. Business being as bad as it is… I need every customer I can get."

Business was bad in Spira. It always was. People were too frightened to even leave their homes, and merchants suffered because of it.

"Perhaps I can go look for her." I said, wanting to help, somehow.

She looked up, surprised, "You don't have to do that! I'm sure… I'm sure she's fine!" She finished, faking an enthusiastic smile at me.

"All the same, I wish to help you. I have some time to spare, so I'll search for her as well. What does she look like?"

She gestured down to knees, "Very small, short black hair, a red skirt."

"I'll search for her." I assured the woman.

Relief washed over her face as she spoke graciously, "Oh thank you, thank you, My Lady!" She bowed down to me once more.

I bowed down to her and said goodbye to her, as I went and searched for her sister.

But after looking all over the docks, I still couldn't find her. Maybe she'd found her way back home? I could only hope so for now.

I turned and saw Lulu rushing towards me, and started pulling me along with her, "Finally, I've found you? Where in Yevon have you been?"

I started to explain, but she cut me off, saying, "Never mind, there's no time for that right now. We have to get through the forest and to the temple."

I nodded, and we finally reached the entrance to the woods. But only Kimahri was waiting there.

"Where are the other two?" I asked, looking around for them.

Lulu answered with an annoyed tone, "_He's_ probably still sleeping, while Wakka is watching over the Aurochs fixing the ship." She crossed her arms and sighed. Lulu, she always hated people being late.

It was getting close to the time that I'd have to ask him my question. Would he accept?

Lulu noticed my expression, and asked, "What is it?"

How was I going to explain this?

"I want to ask him… to be my Guardian." I explained quietly.

She had a confused expression and she spoke slowly, "Yuna…why?"

"Well… because he's Sir Jecht's son."

Her eyes widened at this piece of news, "But… why do you want him as your Guardian."

"I would like him to be a Guardian to me, as his father was to mine." I explained clearly, there was no need for her to know the other part right now.

She still looked doubtful, as they walked in.

Wakka noticed her expression, and asked her, "What's up?"

Lulu sighed and turned to _him_, and explained, "Yuna's saying she wants you with us."

"Huh?" He turned to me, confused.

"I want… to ask you… to be my guardian," I said shyly.

Wakka walked up to me, bewildered, "Yuna! What? This is no times for games, ya?"

He spoke on, more calmly, probably trying to get some sense into my head, "He may be a Blitzball wiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

I looked down and spoke quietly, "Not a Guardian then… I just want him nearby."

Wakka's reaction would have been funny to me, were we talking about anything else.

Then _he_ walked up to me, still confused, and asked, "What? What do you mean?"

"It's just that… well…" I looked down again, struggling for words.

Lulu walked up, interrupting us, and said "We're all going to the temple anyway." She spoke directly to me then, "Can't this wait till later?"

I nodded. Lulu was right; there was no time for this now. We had to hurry, time wasn't on our side.

I turned to him again, embarrassed, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…" I spoke in an apologetic tone. My hands clasped tightly in front of me, something I always did, whether nervous or even happy.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," He reassured me, "I'm just not really sure what's going on."

It was my fault for confusing him like this, I should have just asked him later… instead of wasting time like this.

Instantly I responded formally, as I would have with a higher authority, "My apologies."

He looked stunned at my formal response. It seemed he wasn't used to this. I suppose it wasn't like this in his home. In Zanarkand…

Kimahri walked up to the front of the group and pointed forward, signaling us to move on.

We traveled through tall trees and bushes, vines hanging from every branch, green covering almost every surface.

We quickly came to the center of the forest, and saw a rather large fiend, what was strange was that it was sleeping. Fiends are usually on high alert, prowling through Spira, searching for new victims.

There we saw a small group of Crusaders. I looked at every one of them, and recognized two of them. It was Luzzu and Gatta!

Both were Crusaders who lived in Besaid. Gatta was just learning to be one, and still had a lot of training to do.

Luzzu, almost like a second brother to me. He would always play with me when I was a small child. Almost everyday he would tell me exciting stories about the battles that Crusaders fought in. Always encouraging me in my training.

Unfortunately, we had to hurry along so I didn't get a chance to speak to either one of them.

When we reached the stone stairs leading to the temple, Wakka started explaining the history and significance to _him_.

The Aurochs were in the corner, doing some quick exercises. I smiled when I saw that, there was going to be a race.

They lined up at the bottom of the stairs. Wakka turned to me and asked, "Yuna, if you would."

I ran in front of them, lifted my arm, and shouted, "Ready?"

I started running instead of saying go, laughing, as I would when we held these races in Besaid.

But when I reached the top of the stairs, along with the Aurochs, I stopped laughing, and gasped.

Sinspawn!

We quickly gathered around and attacked it, until it finally faded away with the Pyreflies.

We were all used to these kinds of surprise attacks, but _he_ wasn't.

He was leaning down, panting heavily.

Wakka started laughing at him, and spoke in a semi-apologetic tone, "Sorry about that, hoped to break you in a little slower."

"Being a Guardian's tiring!" He stated, still a little out of breath.

In a more serious tone, Wakka added, "You handled yourself pretty well, you got talent."

He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed, "Nah."

"So, what are these "Sinspawn" anyway?" he asked.

"Fiends," Lulu explained, "They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake." She turned and headed towards the third set of stairs.

"Leave 'em alone and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick!" Wakka added.

We walked up the next set of stairs, when Wakka started slowly asking him a question, "So, uh… they got fiends in Zanarkand too?" He was hesitant, still not sure whether to believe this boy's story.

He crossed his arms, "Only a few. It's a big deal when one shows up though."

We had all stopped walking at this point.

A moment later, he added, "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand anyway?"

Wakka had a thoughtful expression on his face, almost hopeful, when he answered, "I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries them through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

I though about his theory for a moment. Wouldn't that be wonderful if it were true? But it wasn't possible… All those bodies, and the spirits of the deceased that Summoners, like myself, had to send.

But then I thought about _him_. How was he able to get here? How was Sir Jecht able to get here? It made no sense…

I knew why Wakka was suddenly thinking about these things. He didn't want to believe that his little brother was really and truly gone.

Lulu shook her head, and spoke in a sarcastic and aggravated tone, "Amazing, simply amazing!"

Wakka turned back and looked at her, "Hm?"

She continued on, in the same tone, "You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't "take" Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him, and left him on the Djose Shore. Your brother won't just "pop back"."

I looked at both of them, feeling absolutely helpless. I hate it when they bicker like this. I know Lulu doesn't mean half of the cold things that she says, but her temper won't let her see reason.

Lulu started walking up the stairs, but stopped suddenly to add, "Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place! No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." And with that she stormed off.

I ran after her, to try and speak to her, and to get my second Aeon from the temple that loomed ahead.

* * *

**A/N**

Hi guys! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I've had a lot to do these past two weeks, and my computer managed to stop working for a couple of days : P. Just so you know, the little girl that Yuna was searching for, is the little girl that Tidus saves in the game, so you don't need to worry about her.

On an added note, school startes in exactly a week, so there's going to be tons of homework, grades, clubs, and sports to worry about, and I'm not going to get very many chances to update. What am I forgetting? Oh yeah! Review!!!!!!


End file.
